


BiO (Alt Verse): Prompt Stories

by 7_12



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_12/pseuds/7_12
Summary: A series of prompts, short stories and other similar works for a group of friends.





	BiO (Alt Verse): Prompt Stories

This series is a mixed work based on a personal project I have. It includes multiple races, backgrounds, countries, kingdoms and it's own magic with many aspects to explore. Certain parts of these stories may not make sense without context as these were made to be read by friends who already have information on particular things.


End file.
